Necessidade
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Numa noite fria, o que ele mais queria era o contato de um corpo quente, e um amor irresistível. Songfic, música "I drove all night", Roy Orbison, Cindy Lauper ou Celine Dyon, como quiserem...


Necessidade

Um rapaz, de cabelos negros, que cobriam seus olhos dirigia alucinadamente sua motocicleta pelas ruas de Londres, dirigindo-se para a saída da cidade, buscando a saída mais próxima para o campo. Para a localidade de Othery St. Catchpole.

Nunca, em seus dezenove anos de vida, Draco Malfoy sentira tamanha necessidade de respirar. Estava escondido havia quase um mês, foragido há quase dois anos. Disfarçado, vivendo como trouxa, a fim de despistar comensais da morte, furiosos remanescentes do grupo que perdera seu líder havia seis meses.

Ele havia sido um deles. E havia traído o grupo quando, para proteger a garota que amava e namorava em segredo desde os seus 16, entregara o endereço da sede dos comensais à Dumbledore. Desde então, com a ajuda dele e de Snape, Draco simplesmente deixara de existir no mundo mágico, e o mundo trouxa ganhara, periodicamente, novos habitantes. Já mudara a aparência diversas vezes. Desde um mês atrás, era Alexander Stevenson, um rapaz moreno, atendente de lanchonete.

Bem que Draco achava que merecia uma identidade secreta e um emprego melhor, mas na falta disso...

Não sabia como conseguira ficar longe dela tanto tempo... fazia meses que não se encontravam. E cada parte do corpo dele clamava por Virgínia Molly Weasley.

Então, naquela noite, abafada e naquela cidade na qual seu espírito não encontrava sossego, ele decidiu se arriscar. Tinha de vê-la. Por mais distante que ela estivesse. Não se importaria de dirigir a noite inteira...

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel _

_(Eu tinha que fugir  
a cidade estava  
abafada e cruel) _

Sabia que deveria ter avisado antes… mas como? Estava proibido de mandar recados à ela, até que fosse considerado fora de perigo. Sem contar que a família dela não sabia ainda sobre eles, apesar de Dumbledore haver contado a Potter e Rony que fora Draco que entregara o paradeiro de Voldemort, o diretor não dissera o por quê do fato. E ela também não pudera entrar em contato com ele.

E o rapaz estava enlouquecendo por estar separado dela há tanto tempo. E, também, se avisasse, a mensagem podia ser interceptada, frustrando suas intenções.__

_Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was drying to get to you _

_(talvez devesse ter ligado  
para você primeiro  
mas estava louco   
para encontrá-la)  
_

Draco divagava, enquanto pilotava automaticamente pela Estrada. Não sabia quantas horas estava dirigindo, mas também não se importava. Qualquer sacrifício valia a pena para ver a sua pequena, toma-la nos braços e faze-la sua mais uma vez.

Sonhava com a pele alva, salpicada de sardas que ele sabia exatamente onde se localizavam, uma por uma. Com os cabelos, que pareciam lava líquida espalhados pelos travesseiros. Como ele adorava enterrar o rosto naqueles fios sedosos e sentir o cheiro do shampoo de pêssego que ela usava... a boca carnuda e vermelha, sempre úmida de encontro aos seus lábios, o jeito como ela ronronava quando ele tocava um determinado ponto no pescoço com sua língua...

_  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead  
Uh-huh, yeah _

_(eu sonhava  
enquanto dirigia  
pela longa estrada reta  
à minha frente)_

Sim... definitivamente, ele precisava te-la em seus braços, sentir os beijos, os carinhos, pra ter a sensação de que pertencia a algum lugar naquele mundo. E ele sabia que somente teria alívio total quando estivesse com ela. Somente ela tinha a cura para a febre que acometia Draco. Estar com Virgínia era como voltar pra casa, não para a fria construção de pedra que ele sempre chamara de lar. Mas para o aconchego de um sentimento verdadeiro, que lhe dava estabilidade pra continuar persistindo quando tudo parecia desmoronar à sua volta.

_  
Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside  
(podia sentir seus doces beijos,   
seus braços abertos  
esta febre por você  
está me queimando por dentro)_

Deviam ser umas 04:30 hs. da madrugada quando ele desligou a moto, a uma certa distância da construção que chamavam de Toca. Aproximando-se, localizou a janela do quarto de sua amada, no segundo andar da casa.

Silenciosamente, escalou, utilizando as saliências das próprias pedras, até chegar à janela, semi-aberta. Agradecia agora, por ter trabalhado em um local de treinamento de escaladas, usando uma de suas identidades secretas. Não fosse isso, não saberia como chegar até a garota. Não dava pra bater na porta e dizer "Oi, Sr. Weasley, eu podia ver a Virgínia, por favor?" _  
_

_I drove all night to get to you _

_Is that all right? _

_(eu dirigi a noite toda  
para chegar até você  
tem algum problema?) _

Entrou pela janela, aproximando-se da cama onde a garota dormia, cuidadosamente, sem fazer nenhum ruído. De súbito, ouviu a moça murmurar…

Draco, onde você está? Por que você não vem me ver? Aposto que já esqueceu de mim… - soluçou, deixando escapar uma lágrima, reflexo do sonho.

O rapaz aproximou-se mais, tirou os sapatos e deitou-se ao lado da garota, abraçando-a por trás.

Nunca duvide do meu amor, pequena... eu vou sempre estar com você, sempre e sempre…

Você jura?

Pela sua vida, e por nosso amor, que são as coisas mais importantes pra mim.

Começou a beijar a garota com toda a delicadeza. Ela, pouco a pouco, foi despertando daquele sonho que lhe parecia tão real e espantou-se quando viu um rapaz Moreno deitado ao seu lado. No entanto, os olhos lhe eram tão familiars…

Quem é você, estranho? O que fez com o meu Draco? – brincou.

Eu o raptei. Só devolvo se você se entregar a mim…

Mas eu sou muito fiel, ouviu... em todo caso, devolva-o a mim primeiro e eu posso pensar no que me propôs...

Nunca dispenso um bom negócio! E com esses Weasleys pobretões a gente tem sempre que negociar...

Ah, agora sim, eu vi que o sr. Malfoy, ex-comensal da morte, de burro que foi, porque eu bati o pé pra que você desistisse, está aqui no meu quarto mesmo... só estão faltando meus cabelos loirinhos...

Não sabe quanta falta me faz, pequena…

E você não sabe quanto me é difícil viver sem você... e sem saber como você está, dia após dia, a mesma agonia.

Agora falta pouco, Gin... Snape disse que estão quase pegando os comensais restantes.

Nem acredito que você está mesmoa aqui...

Então, vamos aproveitar o tempo que me resta até ter que ir embora de novo…_  
_

_I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right? _

_I drove all night  
(eu dirigi a noite inteira  
entrei sorrateiramente  
em seu quarto  
e a acordei  
para fazer amor com você  
tem algum problema?_

_eu dirigi a noite inteira) _

E os dois se entregaram um ao outro, desesperadamente, como se fosse a última vez, corações, almas e corpos unidos, celebrando aquele amor louco, que a maior parte da sociedade condenaria. Mas também, o tipo de amor que qualquer pessoa mataria pra ter e sentir. Aquele amor sem egoísmo, sem esperar receber mais que dar, sem qualquer tipo de negação. Sem fronteiras e sem limites. Uma comunhão total de sentimentos, aquilo que impede uma pessoa de desistir, mesmo quando tudo parece perdido, quando o mundo todo se volta contra você. Mas o que é a força do mundo todo, contra a força de um amor puro e verdadeiro?

_  
What in this world keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go  
I hear the beating of our one heart _

_(o que nos impede  
de desmoronar?  
onde quer que eu vá  
eu ouço  
a batida do nosso  
coração único)  
_

Nunca, nada poderia acabar com aquele sentimento existente entre os dois jovens. Que não pediu pra nascer, e mesmo assim, tomou conta da vida dos dois, arrastando-os num turbilhão de sensações e emoções desencontradas, que somente eles conseguiam entender. Um era a força do outro quando estava fraco. O calor em uma noite fria, a luz que mostrava o caminho a seguir. Se somente houvessem os dois no mundo, não sentiriam falta de mais nada, pois um ao outro, era o suficiente para serem felizes.

_  
I think about you when the night is cold and dark  
Uh-huh, yeah  
No one can move me the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you_

_(eu penso em você  
quando a noite  
é fria e escura   
ninguém provoca em mim  
o que você provoca  
nada apaga este sentimento  
entre nós dois)_

Quando os primeiros raios anunciavam a chegada da manhã, era a hora de partir. Draco se vestia, lenta e preguiçosamente, sem a menor vontade de deixar a cama quente e a ruiva mais quente ainda que a partilhara com ele.

Observava Gin, sonolenta ainda, pelas horas de sono perdidas, de muito bom grado, por ela. Queria guardar aquela visão, para poder sustentar-se com ela pelo tempo que ficariam sem se ver. O corpo nu, lânguido, estirado na cama, os longos cabelos tampando os seios.

De súbito, ela levantou-se e jogou-se em seus braços.

Não vai. Não quero que vá pra longe de mim de novo...

Eu preciso, pequena... já fiquei mais do que deveria. Seria um risco pra mim, e principalmente pra você, se eu ficasse... não que eu acharia ruim... ficar com você pro resto da minha vida. Você aceita?

Draco, você está me pedindo em casamento?

É... não deu pra notar, não? Então, o que me diz?

Eu, eu... eu aceito, lógico que aceito!

Draco vasculhou os bolsos... será que ele ainda estava ali?

Pronto. – disse, colocando o anel de plástico, brinde de lanche do lugar onde ele trabalhava. – claro que é provisório, não é o que eu queria dar pra vocêé até uma vergonha isso, mas até a fortuna Malfoy me ser restituída, eu vou juntando uma graninha dos meus salários pra sustentar a gente.

Você acha que eu ligo pro seu dinheiro Draco? Por mim, eu morreria feliz com essa aliança de plástico no meu dedo. Pra mim, vale mais que o maior diamante do mundo...

Eu sei, pequena... mas pra mim, você é que vale mais que TODOS os diamantes do mundo... Agora, eu tenho que ir... até Londres é uma boa Estrada...

Com um último beijo, ele saiu pela janela e desceu pela parede, enquanto, dentro da Toca, a Sra. Weasley acordava para preparar o café da manhã. __

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
_I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night  
(eu dirigi a noite inteira  
para chegar até você  
tem algum problema?  
eu dirigi a noite inteira  
entrei sorrateiramente  
em seu quarto  
e a acordei   
para fazer amor com você  
tem algum problema?_

_eu dirigi a noite inteira)_

Ele subiu na moto, dando uma última olhada para a janela, onde a ruiva, enrolada em um lençol, enviava-lhe um beijo. Fez que pegava o beijo no ar e guardava no coração. Quando foi que se tornara tão piegas? Balançou a cabeça, dando graças a Merlin pelo momento em que colocara os olhos, verdadeiramente, naquela ruiva...

_  
Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside  
(podia sentir seus doces beijos,   
seus braços abertos  
esta febre por você  
está me queimando por dentro)  
_

Enquanto o vento cortava seu caminho, ele se sentia leve… as marcas dos beijos ainda em seus lábios, o calor, dessa vez, agradável, pela lembrança da ruiva em seus braços e das pernas dela em torno de seus quadris... _  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep to make love to you  
Is that all right? _

_I drove all night  
(eu dirigi a noite inteira  
entrei sorrateiramente  
em seu quarto  
e a acordei  
para fazer amor com você  
tem algum problema?_

eu dirigi a noite inteira)

E enquanto entrava na cidade de Londres, novamente, sabia que aquela sensação só duraria algum tempo... pois a febre que sentia pela sua ruiva, era daquelas intermitentes... iam e vinham... mas nunca o abandonavam...


End file.
